


Some badass asskicking

by thequeenbutt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, i am really bad at tagging, in a bank, kicking some ass, men with guns - Freeform, smartasses, some badass asskicking, taken hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenbutt/pseuds/thequeenbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As always Peter thought that this would have been a normal day. He was in the bank to do some stuff for Wade. His fiancé was really a big moneymaker after all, but it was not like Peter liked the way he Wade made it. Being a mercenary was not really Peter’s style – if you could say it like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some badass asskicking

**Author's Note:**

> So, I read this prompt by Spideypoolfanfics and I really wanted to do it. Like… So badly.  
> But I have to warn you, this is the first time for me to write a Spideypool fanfic. I don't wanna ruin your cute and beautiful heads with my first time, but please... Bear with me~

As always Peter thought that this would have been a normal day. He was in the bank to do some stuff for Wade. His fiancé was really a big moneymaker after all, but it was not like Peter liked the way he Wade made it.

Being a mercenary was not really Peter’s style – if you could say it like that. Peter was the type who got the job done, not by killing the bad guys, but by webbing them to the ground or wall, whatever, until the cops showed up to get them, much better in Peter’s opinion.

But he had tried, not as the only one, to reason Wade, but the merc with a mouth would always find a way back to his roots. So Peter slowly had to accept.

Suddenly, while Peter was thinking of his lovely and fantastic fiancé, – how he loved to say that over and over – a couple of masked men stormed into the building and pointed with guns at people. Not like Peter had not seen that kind of thing before – although he was Spiderman after all. But this time he wasn’t in his suit and he could not risk getting his identity known by anyone. People he loved would get hurt if that happened, like aunt May. There are so many bad guys out there and he would let anything happen to the people he loved.

“Hey you, onto the floor, now! Hands behind your head!” one of them yelled at Peter, while he pointed his gun directly at his head.

Peter did what he was told to. Standing on his knees, with his hands behind his head, he looked around the room. The other guys got all the other civilians onto the floor too. So much for making some "easy money".

Suddenly a grin covered Peter’s lips.

“What are you laughing at? Do you think this is funny?!” the guy, who pointed his gun at peter, said.

“The fact that you will get your ass kicked in not so long,” Peter answered.

The masked men laughed at him. But not shortly after, they started to look worried, as if they in fact believed him. One of them stepped forward and walked towards Peter. Maybe his was their leader of some sort?

“So you think you’re a little smartass huh? Do you want to know what I do about smartasses like you?” Peter did not even get the chance to answer before the guy kicked him in the stomach.

That lead to Peter falling down, holding his hands on his stomach and whimper in pain. Of course there was the fact that he had a super ability to heal himself because of the mutation and therefore can take a little more than a average person... But this guy really knew how to kick. After that some of the other men started to join in and Peter got beaten up really badly.

“Now you know what I do about smartasses like you,” the leader said with a wide grin on his face. But not shortly after, it left his lips, as the sound of the windows in the ceiling breaking and a male figure in a red and black suit appeared. It was Wade.

The merc, as always, opened his mouth: “Who asked for a pizza delivering? ‘Cause I forgot the pizza!” and took the two katanas that was always on his back. After a not so long time of asskicking, Wade went to help Peter on his feet.  
“You okay, baby boy?” he asked.

“I’m fine, don’t you worry,” Peter answered.

He looked at the men who where moaning in pain and even bleeding – but of course, they had hurt Deadpools sweet, sweet honeybug. “I told you that you would get your asses kicked.”


End file.
